Defiance
by Saffiez007
Summary: The greatest defiance against the capitol - one shot... could become a story?


I pull the dagger out of the lifeless body of the district one boy, Onyx. The cannon sounds. I pull myself away from him in distaste and grimaced when my knee – I'm sure it's broken – catches on one of his limbs. I allow myself a small whimper and a few tears because I'm the only one alive now. I don't have to worry about appearing strong to the senseless idiots of the Capitol.

I've won the hunger games.

Any second now a hovercraft will come and take me away from this cursed arena. They will fix me up and make me perfect for the Capitol again before I must re-live this nightmare through interviews and parties and the mindless functions of the Capitol snobs. Then they will return me to district eleven.

But I don't want to go home. I don't want to spend my life as a victor and then a mentor for a new girl – who every year I, far more often than not, will be forced to watch die. I can't stand the thought of living a rich life when the other thousands of people are still out there starving.

It's not like I have anyone to share my life with anyway. I have no family or any real friends. I was always distant, refusing to get close to anyone at home. What was the point of becoming close to someone when either you or they could be whisked away to the hunger games? There was also a good chance they'd end up shot by a peacekeeper. Why open myself up to the pain that comes with the death of someone I cared about?

Offcourse, Xane changed all of that.

I hadn't meant to fall for a career. A few weeks ago I wouldn't have even thought it was possible. I know he didn't intend to fall for me either. But it happened. I'm sure it drove the audience crazy, watching the popular heart throb career from district four fall completely and accidentally in love with the poor frail girl from district eleven.

Well who's weak and frail now?

"Xane," I whisper his name brokenly to myself. I miss the way his blonde hair always caught the sun just right and the way his eyes showed exactly what he was feeling. I miss the way he was strong and over-protecting but down deep was surprisingly caring and loving. I miss him, period.

But he's never coming back. The other careers found out he had a secret alliance with me and they killed him. But he took two down with him. He was a strong fighter; he could have won this. But I've won instead. The dead body of the district one boy beside me proves that.

But to me there's no point in winning without him. I don't want to face the rest of my life without him. I don't want to have to spend half my life in the Capitol with the people I hate whilst constantly mulling over what could have been.

Time is short, they'll be here soon. I have to act now if I want to carry out my one last act of defiance which will mark their history forever.

And it's because I hate them so much that I have no fear at doing what I'm about to do. My hatred burns stronger than the sun. I hate them for killing 24 kids each year and pitting them against each other. I hate them for the poverty the districts have whilst they live it up in luxury. But most of all I hate them for Xane's death. He may have died at the hand of Onyx but Onyx was just a weapon wielded by the capitol.

And even though I've killed Onyx I haven't avenged Xane. The only way I can do that is by defying the capitol.

So I take my dagger and bring it closer to my face, pretending I'm simply examining it. I lift my face towards the sky so that all cameras can see me. All around Panem people will be watching me, watching this moment live. Good. My defiance will be all the more stronger.

I can see the hovercraft now, closing in. It's now or never.

In one swift movement I bring the blade to my neck and push it lightly against my skin. "Fuck you, Capitol. I'm not your pawn," I say loud and clear.

I slash the knife across my neck.

This year the capitol has no victor.

**Just a one-shot I wanted to do. Not really a happy ending but it'd sure piss of the capitol, wouldn't it?**

**I'm thinking of writing the story behind this but I'm not sure... would you guys read it? If so, please tell me and I'll get right on it.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
